chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Commercial Improvements
Municipal Buildings: · 20,000 pouns: Water collection facility. This will allow for a larger population. · 10,000 pouns: Food storage facility. You need to start building these up as the population increases. · 25,000 pouns: Town Hall. Though not necessary, it will lend the town credibility. · 10,000 pouns: Town Jail. · 10,000 pouns: Police Station. · 20,000 pouns: Courthouse. · 10,000 pouns: Open market. : o Additional pouns can be spent at any time to improve the market and seek out exotic fare for it. · 2,000 pouns/square: Park. Some of the sections of the island are already heavily forested, and look almost as if they were once a park. It will be fairly easy to return them to this state, and may even make some money. · 10,000 pouns: Observatory: The observatory will allow for new discoveries in science. it’s in a prime position on an island that will likely be able to rise above my butts. This may help prove the usefulness of the island to possible investors, and may also provide more tourism bonuses for your museum. Municipal Investment Opportunity: Power Plant: Kroak has an idea for harnessing pure energy for the creation of power. The entire city would light up, and be the most amazing place in Imas. Kroak just needs enough money to get the crystals he needs, and the worker bees. : ·Four breakthroughs are required. Buy-in is 5,000 pouns and +1 is 4,000 pouns. : ·1st: 8, 2nd: 14, 3rd: 20, 4th: 26 Commercial Buildings: Commercial Investment Opportunity: Excavation.' '''The ruins and surrounding area are built on earth that has been away from Imas for 2,000 years. Digging deep may result in artifacts or new ores that can be sold. Also, excavation can help build better defenses and underground spaces. : ·Each excavation costs 5,000 pouns. Your roll will reflect the loot you find. +1/ additional 1,000 pouns. Excavation-based buildings: · 25,000 Mining Refinery. Convert an excavation site that discovered precious ore into a refinery that takes up an entire square. The refinery generates a lot of gold. · 20,000 Museum – A location for placing discovered artifacts. Generates more pouns based on how many artifacts are there/how cool the artifacts are. : o 30,000 Improve Museum. · 5,000 pouns: Ruins tours. Early on, before you have much money, tours are a great way to start fundraising. You won’t make a ton of money, but they’re a surefire way to have a net gain. · 5,000-infinity pouns: Monument. Monuments attract tourists, and are fairly cheap to make for smaller ones. · 1,000 pouns: Billboard or other displayed word art. Actual art will cost more. · 10,000-50,000 pouns: Inn. Prices are determined by size and quality. · x pouns: Temple. The cost depends on how nice of a temple you want, to whomever god you choose. · 2,000 pouns: Shrine. · 10,000 pouns: Circus. A cheap way to make some money. · 30,000 pouns: Collosseum. The stakes are higher here. · 10,000-30,000 pouns: Theater. · 60,000 pouns: Casino. · 5,000-20,000 pouns: Brothel. · 40,000 pouns: Zoo. · 20,000 pouns: College Branch. · 20,000 pouns: Public or Collegiate Library. · Other buildings are of course welcome. The prices will vary. Some options: : o Restaurants : o Entertainmet : o Shops : o Research Facilities : o Manufactories : o Apothecaries : o Tailors : o Masons/Carpenters : o Housing Developments : o Villas : o Blacksmith : o Jewelers : o Club o Bathhouse : o Black Market : o Garden : o Brewery : '''Commercial Investment Opportunity: Marketing:' Possibly your best bet at making money off of the island is through tourism. And the best way to get tourists is through a good marketing campaign. Spend money to spread the word about your floating city, hopefully getting increased interest. : · 5,000 pouns to start up a marketing campaign. Each campaign’s success will be judged by the roll of the d20. Bonuses can be included with a 2,500 poun +1 cost. Additional bonuses can be one via creativity. Successful campaigns will result in a boost in tourism. Commercial Investment Opportunity: Banking: '''In true capitalistic form, you can set up a bank and use it to make money. : · 20,000 pouns to set up bank. Once set-up, you can use banks to take in money if you begin paying back shortly after. Alternatively, you can make loans, expecting repayment. '''Commercial Investment Opportunity: Artificer’s Guild. ''' '''The island is already becoming a mecca for artificer’s thanks to Kroak’s work. It would be a wise plan to make the place more comfortable for them, and to capitalize on the artificer’s. : · 10,000 pouns to set up the a workshop. Once set up, 10,000 pouns are required to buy-in to each proposal and provide the necessary capital. Proposal success varies based on the proposal made, but hover around 10. +1 for 1,000 pouns extra. Category:Floating Fortress